Grand Devourer Keyza
Type of Character Boss Status Alive, Grand Devourer of the Fleshchewer Sect Appearance A female Brown Pikmin, clad in a stitched together outfit of various skins and furs. A series of curved bones are growing out of her back, forehead, and arms. She has some elongated lower teeth, and her breath smells truly awful. She carries a strange, spiked blade that appears to have been made from some kind of bone. Powers Having consumed Sulphur's flesh, Keyza is much stronger than her appearance suggests, and she holds command over most creatures that have also feasted upon Sulphur's flesh, in particular an enormous, winged Snagret that serves as her faithful companion and mount. Being one of those who have directly feasted of Sulphur's body, Keyza is gifted with strong regenerative abilities, though they are not without limit. Her Snagret, Loki, is massive and has grown a pair of huge, scaly wings, as well as a pair of curved bone horns atop its head. Whatever color it used to be, it is now bone white with red markings along its body. Keyza may, at will, transform into the Avatar of Yogg-Saron. Dozens of teeth extend from her body, and her mouth becomes huge. More importantly, however, is that her presence will distort magic in the area... even lingering magic from spells that were already cast. Once she transforms, all lingering magic in the area is twisted, firing off random spells at everyone in her vicinity. Weaknesses Probably the most well-rounded of the Cult's leaders, Keyza doesn't have any outstanding weaknesses. That said, she does apparently hate having to bathe... Keyza's Avatar state is one of the most unpredictable. While the chaos it causes can devastate enemies, it can also backlash on her and her allies. As such, she typically only uses it while alone. Resistances As a Brown Pikmin, she is highly resistant to earth-type attacks, though not entirely immune. Immunities She cannot be harmed by anything she eats. Personality Abrasive. Those who know her often call her a cannibal not because she eats people (though she does), but because being in her presence is roughly akin to being slowly eaten alive. She's tough, she knows it, and she's not afraid to flaunt it. History Keyza was always an abrasive jackass, and when she heard Sulphur calling to her she decided, what the hell. Now her title of "Cannibal" is rather more literal. Themes Main: When You're Evil (Voltaire) Battle: The Beautiful People (Marilyn Manson) Trivia Her personality is based on Bartolomeo of One Piece. Other than that she's nothing like him. Tropes that Apply to the Character High Priest, Authority Equal Asskicking, Cannibalism Superpower, Personality Powers (Gained the nickname of "Cannibal" for her abrasive personality before actually becoming a cannibal), Badass Longcoat (Her stitched together outfit comes together looking kinda like this), Mighty Glacier, Pest Controller, Luckily My Shield Will Protect Me (She can summon a "shield" of small flying creatures to surround her), Hates Baths, Evil Smells Bad, Breath Weapon (Bad Breath for Keyza, Really Bad Breath for Loki), Bloody Murder Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Boss Characters